Notes in class Dramione drabble
by NefeliMalfoy
Summary: Dramione drabble.This is my first fanfic. Just some cute fluffy Dramione notes in middle of class.Third chapter up!This is starting to become a story.I will continue if you guys want me to!Enjoy! \ . / Contains pairings Dr/Hr, Bl/Gn and in third chapter Harry/Pansy is mentioned
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. It's just a little cute drabble betweet Draco and Hermione. If anyone reviews i'll make a sequel to this. Love you guys!_**

**_Nefeli_**

_Psst Granger!_

**What do you want Malfoy?**

_Well can't I send you a hello-note without wanting anything?_

**Actually no. The past years all you did was mock me either for my blood status or either for my hair. **

_Now you make that sound like I'm the bad guy or something. But anyway I want to ask you something._

**AHA! So you DO want something!**

_Could you stay quiet for a moment woman? Sheesh. Will you go to Hoagsmade to me this weekend?_

**Malfoy I'm afraid you have a high fever. I think you ought to go to the infirmary.**

_Haha very funny. I'm serious._

**Sure you are and I bet that when I get there I'll be stomped by hippogriffs.**

_Don't give me ideas._

**You're frustrating.**

_And you're stubborn._

**Am not! I just don't change my mind easily.**

_Sure Granger..Now come on will you come to Hoagsmade with me? Pretty please? With lots of sugar on top and a cherry? I know you like cherries. You eat them every morning at breakfast._

**Whoah whoah. THE Draco Malfoy saying 'Pretty please'?And are you watching me at breakfast?**

_Maybe yes maybe no._

_**Merlin what's next? Snape with a tutu?**_

_Gah! Granger you just scarred me for life! _

**Oh gee..sorry Malfoy is there anything I can do to help you feel better now?**

_Actually yes come to Hoagsmade with me!_

**And how do you know I don't have other plans?**

_Because every weekend you are at the library. Pretty sad actually._

**Shut up.**

_Is that a yes?_

**Maybe yes maybe no.**

_Oh seriously? Quoting me to get back on me? Smooth Granger. Come on we're seventh years now ,the war is over, I think we can be a little more mature. Really Granger you're so immature._

**Well if I'm immature what does that make you?**

_Yours of course._

**Godric why me? Fine. Malfoy if I agree to this do you promise there will be no funny business? No pranks, killer animals and murderers?**

_Geez Granger you make me seem like a killing bastard._

**Oh don't get me started. Now promise.**

_I promise. Cross my heart and hope to will you please come with me? Merlin two times please in one note? You're getting on me Granger and you're not even my girlfriend…YET._

**Fine I'll come. Happy now?**

_More than you can even imagine. Now since the class is over excuse me I have a Malfoy happy-dance needed to be done._


	2. Blaise Draco in arithmacy

So here is the second chapter. My second favourite couple is Blaise+Ginny and I could not leave it out. Next chapter will be the big date! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!When I read your reviews I have that silly grin plastered on my face ;) And thanks to my pals at stardoll who support me here too! Special thanks to well..everyone! All reviews were amazing thank you so much! Love you

Nefeli

In arithmacy class with the slytherins..

_Blaise!Blaise!Blaise!_

**What is it Draco?**

_Guess what happened!_

**What happened?**

No you have to guess!

**Talk or LEAVE ME ALONE!**

_Okay okay..sheesh..no need to note-shout..You're no fun. I asked Granger to go to Hogsmeade with me and she accepted!_

**Finally. After years and years of constant babbling about Granger's eyes, Granger's hair , Granger's everything, stalking and black-mailing each and every boy in school who liked her you asked hair. Oh I'm so proud. Let me guess then you did the Malfoy-happy dance?**

_Yup._

**Then the jumping up and down on the bed?**

_Yup._

**And for the occasion the traditional WOOT WOOT finale?**

_Oh yeah._

**Good. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!**

_Someone is cranky today…_

**I'm not cranky!**

_Tsk tsk tsk, That's what cranky people say. Are you cranky because you have girl problems?_

**I don't have girl problems!**

_Who is it? Parkinson? If it her ew man just ew._

**I DON'T LIKE PARKINSON! Man seriously I just ate!**

_So you don't like Parkinson..wait I got it! I get it now…_

**Wow man you're fast**

_It must be the Weasletette!_

**Wait what?**

_I see you looking at her! It all makes sense now! She must be on her period and she in cranky and she makes you cranky too!_

**I'M NOT WITH GINNY!**

_Oh I understand.._

**FINALLY! Now sodd off I want I want to pay attention!**

_You? Paying attention? That's messed up dude..Anyways you're cranky because you want her and she doesn't want you back!_

**Shut up.**

_Blaise and Weasletette sitting on a tree s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g!_

**Salazar WHY ME?**

_And you'll tell her how much you love her and you'll get together and you'll have many little ginger kids. I'm the man of honor right?_

**I loathe you.**

_Yeah I love you too buddy._

Yush that button over that. know you want to press it. You know it..PRESS DA BUTTON!


End file.
